1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load control system for controlling a plurality of electrical loads and a plurality of motorized window treatments in a space, and more particularly, to a procedure for automatically controlling one or more motorized window treatments to prevent direct sun glare on work spaces in the space while minimizing occupant distractions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorized window treatments, such as, for example, motorized roller shades and draperies, provide for control of the amount of sunlight entering a space. Some prior art motorized window treatments have been automatically controlled in response to various inputs, such as daylight sensors and timeclocks. However, the automatic control algorithms of prior art motorized window treatments have resulted in frequent movement of the motorized window treatments, thus causing many distractions to occupants of the space. Thus, there exists a need for a simple method of automatically controlling one or more motorized window treatments while minimizing occupant distractions.